Desire Of The Soul
by ACCIOJOX0
Summary: She had no idea when she stepped into Starbucks that day and giggled at the corporate executive standing in front of her that he was about to turn her world upside down and change everything... *NILEY
1. Enchanting To Meet You

**_So I figured I'd try out this whole fanfiction thing with a new story... Hope you enjoy! xo._**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the following people named in this story. They are simply characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face... All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you." - <em>Enchanted, Taylor Swift.**  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

**Miley**

I stepped into Starbucks with Taylor and glanced around. It was lunch hour which meant Starbucks was packed to its rim. I brushed some stray hairs that had fallen out of my professional looking bun away from my face and stepped behind my blonde friend in line, glancing at the menu even though I already knew exactly what I planned on getting. I was grateful it was Thursday and I didn't work Fridays because I'd had an exhausting week and I was ready for the weekend.

I moved up in line and crossed my arms that were covered by the beige blouse, tucked into a black pencil skirt that hugged my thighs. As I glanced at the person in front of me I noticed it was your cliché looking New York business man. Fully decked out in a designer suit and shoes that probably cost more than my entire outfit, his hair perfectly gelled.

Taylor and I exchanged a glance because we had an inside joke about laughing at these corporate executives and the lives they lived. Needless to say, neither of us was exactly happy with our cubicle jobs but heck, it paid the rent and left us enough money to buy our southern mama's a nice Christmas present.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and say something to Taylor about the situation, I felt something heavy smash against my toe and gasped in pain, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry!"

I looked up to see that Mr. Fully Decked Out In A Designer Suit And Shoes That Probably Cost More Than My Entire Outfit had turned around to face me with an apologetic look on his face, "I'm so sorry." He said again and shot me a warm smile, "This place is so crowded."

"It's fine." I responded, returning his smile with a small one of my own.

"No, no. I really stepped hard." He said back, blinking his long eyelashes over his dark chocolate brown orbs. That was the first thing I always noticed if it was there. Brown eyes. "Let me make it up to you by buying you a coffee." He continued.

Damn, a free coffee just for stepping on my toe? I was about to open my mouth to argue when Taylor mumbled something into my ear, "He's flirting with you, dummy."

I glanced at her and she gave me one of her knowing looks before smirking slightly. I looked back at the tall man in front of me and slowly gave him a nod, "Um, okay."

A few moments later I was standing by the coffee pickup counter holding my cinnamon latte as designer suit guy (who'd identified himself with a name as simple as "Nick") spilled some sugar into his own coffee (seriously. That's all it was. A coffee. How boring?). "Thanks." I said to him, watching his strong-looking hands slip the cover back onto his cup.

Nick's eyes darted back to my own and he shot me one of his warm smiles again, "Don't thank me. I might've broken your toe."

"Yeah, maybe I should sue you." I responded in a half-joking tone and looked down at my heels that I'd gotten at Payless. Trust me, dude, I could probably sell these for twice the price I bought them at, now that you rubbed some of your designer-ness onto them.

I heard him laugh and found myself enchanted by the sound, looking back up at his face again which was watching me with an intense look, "I'm not kidding." I added and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Maybe you should." He answered in the same half-joking tone before his voice went back to normal, "Or instead of that, you can let me take you out sometime?"

Man, this guy did not beat around the bush, did he? He's known me for like, 3 seconds and he's already asking me out.

"Sorry, I'm married." I answered seriously and watched his face fall slightly, his eyes immediately moving down to my left hand. I let out a loud laugh and shook my head, "Just kidding. I'd love to."

His eyes travelled back up to mine and a smirk creeped onto his face, "That was cruel. I was about to kill myself for hitting on a married woman."

I let out another giggle, "Oh, so you _are_ hitting on me." I said and grabbed a napkin out of one of the napkin holders, pulling a pen out of my purse at the same time. He laughed again and I smiled as I leaned down, jotting my number down onto the napkin before handing it to him.

Nick looked down at the number, his eyes scanning across the napkin before he looked back up at my face and grinned cheekily, "I'll call you." He paused, "You know, if I'm ever in the mood of, like, swelling up someones toe."

I couldn't help the blush that crawled onto my cheeks as I smiled back at him, "I'll be waiting for the call." I said. And it wasn't until I was walking back down the busy street towards my building that I realized it was true.

* * *

><p>"And Miley was like smiling the whole time." Taylor finished, having just recapped Selena with the whole story of what had happened in Starbucks.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Mileys' got a date with a rich business dude!" Selena shrieked and her and Taylor started squealing. I laughed at my two best friends shenanigans and shook my head, turning away as my cell phone started buzzing.

I answered it without a glance at the caller ID, a habit I had picked up from growing up in the south. "Hello?" I answered brightly. I couldn't help my good mood, but could you blame me… Really?

"Miley?" I instantly tensed up when I recognized the voice, "It's Nick."

Selena and Taylor were both watching me intently and I mouthed to them "It's him" causing both of them to go back to their squealing but this time silently, as not to embarrass me.

"Oh, Nick. Hey." I answered coolly, trying to disguise the excitement in my tone although I don't think I did a very good job at it. I glanced at the clock. 3:10. It's only been like two hours since I last saw him… Geez. This boy just gets right to it, doesn't he?

"It's too soon to call, isn't it?" I laughed slightly at his desperate tone, "My friend told me it was too soon to call but I didn't listen and now I feel like an idiot—" He rambled.

"Nick, relax." I cut him off with a small giggle, "It's not too soon." I imagined the smile that adorned his face at that moment and couldn't help but smile as well, leaning back into my chair.

"Oh." He seemed relieved, "Good…"

"Mhm." I bit my lip and started playing with the hem of my skirt, crossing my legs, "So, uh, is there a reason why… You're calling?"

"Right!" He responded as if he'd just remembered that he'd called for a reason. I held my breath, waiting for him to speak again, "I was calling to make sure that, like, we were still on for… Our date."

"I'm starting to think you _really_ don't want to get sued, huh?" I laughed again and looked at Selena and Taylor who were just watching me, "Yeah, we're still on."

Nick chuckled, "Are you, uh, free tomorrow night?"

"Well, let me just check my planner of all the dates I have planned with guys who crush my poor toes…" I responded with a giggle, "Yeah, I'm free."

"Great!" He sounded way too happy, which made my stomach flutter with excitement. God, has it really been that long since I've had a date? "How about you text me your address and I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Will do." I answered and bit my lip to hold back my smile even though he obviously couldn't see me, "Bye, Nick."

"Bye, Miley." He said and I heard his melodic laugh one more time before the line went dead.

I glanced back at my two best friends who were waiting with expectant looks on their faces and finally let my face break out into a grin, "Tomorrow night at 6."

* * *

><p><strong><em>i know this was short but it's the first chapter so bear with me. :) please review, i'd appreciate it! xo.<em>**


	2. Stutter

_**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, please continue to review. :) xo**_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the following people named in this story. They are simply characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Give me affection, I need your perfection. 'Cause you feel so good you make me s-s-stutter." <em>- Stutter, Maroon 5.

**Chapter Two**

**Nick**

At precisely 6 PM on the night after my encounter with Miley, I found myself standing in front of her apartment door. I stared blankly at the deep purple shade of paint before me as I lifted my sweaty hand and balled it up into a fist, knocking 3 times softly. Her building was found in one of the many ruts of New York City, a random street between two random avenues. She probably just took what she could find, as most people did here.

I glanced down at myself, wondering if I'd come overdressed. I told her to dress casual yet sophisticated but now I was second guessing myself. She seemed like a more laid back girl, what if I scared her away? I adjusted the black tie I was wearing loosely over a deep red button up shirt that was tucked into a dark pair of jeans. I'd rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the first two buttons. Can't get more casual than jeans and rolled up sleeves, right?

Just as I was raising my hand to knock again, the door was pulled open and Miley appeared in front of me. The breath caught in my throat as my eyes landed on her face… I had seriously never laid my eyes on a woman so beautiful.

Okay so now I'm over-exaggerating and being cliché, but seriously… I almost woke up this morning and thought that yesterday wasn't real and I'd just had a dream about this gorgeous angel named Miley. I'd be damned if that's not beauty.

Miley brushed her long auburn locks which were hanging freely over her shoulders away from her face and opened her mouth, "Hey." She said, causing me to blush lamely. Of course me – being the idiot I am – forget to speak.

"Hey." I responded softly and hesitated before leaning in and giving her a soft peck on the cheek. Her skin was soft and she smelled of vanilla and raspberries, mm…

_Okay, Nick. Enough being creepy. _I pulled back and took the time to quickly scan her up and down with my eyes. She was wearing a navy baggy knit sweater paired with skinny jeans the same shade as mine which were tucked into a pair of knee-high lace up boots. I moved my eyes back to hers and gave her a warm smile, "You look beautiful." I complimented and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Ready?" I asked.

"Let me just grab my coat." She said, returning my smile with one of her own. She turned around and stepped back into the apartment and I let out a soft breath. How was it I was able to be so smooth yesterday and now I'm making a complete fool of myself? Be cool, Nick. Be cool.

_And stop talking to yourself in your head, Nick. _

Okay where was Miley? Before I went seriously insane, although I think I got into that club already. Just as fast as before, she appeared in front of me, this time her black wool jacket hiding the sweater under it.

As she buttoned up the last of the buttons on the coat, she gave me another one of her cute little smiles, "Okay, now I'm ready." She said and stepped forward, pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Miley and I were now seated at a table in the middle of El Abruzzi; one of the many Italian restaurants in New York City. I had considered taking her to one of my usual date places, the cliché expensive restaurants that you had to make reservations at and be able to spend at least 40 dollars on a steak. But judging by the way she eyed my suit in Starbucks yesterday, I had a feeling she expected that of me so I decided on a casual Italian place that was still fancy enough for her to know that this date was actually important to me.<p>

I watched as she twirled her spaghetti on her fork before bringing the bite into her mouth, meeting my eyes just as she got some sauce onto her cheek. She blushed deeply when she noticed me staring and quickly brushed the sauce off with her pointer finger. I gave her a reassuring smile and lowered my eyes to my own plate, taking a bite as well before swallowing and speaking up, "Let's play 20 questions." I said randomly. I hadn't even considered that in my mind for a moment. 20 questions? _Seriously, Nick?_ You can build skyscrapers that are 74 stories high but you can't come up with something better than 20 questions?

She didn't seem to mind, though, because her face lit up at the idea. "I love that game!" She grinned at me, causing the corners of my mouth to rise up in a slight smile, "You go first." She continued.

I nodded and let myself mull over the idea I'd thrown at her. Okay, fine… 20 questions. Start off easy, Nick. I took another bite of the spaghetti as I considered an easy question and looked up at her, "Where are you from?"

"Oh, that's easy." She stated, causing me to high five myself mentally, "I grew up in Tennessee."

"I knew I'd noticed some southern twang in your accent." I told her, causing her to blush again. False, I hadn't noticed anything in her accent until she brought up the fact that she was from the south.

"So how'd you end up in the city that never sleeps?" I questioned and she smirked.

"It's my turn."

I nodded in defeat and lifted my glass of red wine, taking a sip as I watched her. She looked so cute, her eyebrows contorted in concentration as she tried coming up with a question until finally she gave up and just repeated the words I'd spoken to her, "Where are _you_ from?"

"Oh, that's easy." I mocked and she giggled, "I'm from Jersey."

"So you're not too far from home, I see." She commented and I smiled at the thought.

"Nope, I make sure to stay close."

She seemed to like this idea because she smiled again and spoke, "Staying close is important."

I nodded and twirled my fork around in my spaghetti, "So how'd you end up in the city that never sleeps?" I repeated my earlier question and noticed the laugh that escaped her lips. It was the kind of laugh that you couldn't help but smile at. It wasn't forced, but wasn't obnoxiously loud either. The perfect laugh.

"After high school I went to college in Boston. I majored in journalism." She told me and I nodded for her to continue, placing a bite into my mouth. "My professor told me the best place for me to pursue that was in New York, so I packed up my bags and moved here with my best friend, we've lived together ever since."

"The blonde one?" I asked, referring to the tall, curly haired girl that was with Miley in Starbucks yesterday. She nodded and I smiled, "And? Was your professor right about New York?"

Miley shook her head and put a hand up to stop me, "Ah, my turn." I rolled my eyes jokingly and she smiled, "What about you?"

"What about me, what?" I wondered, tilting my head to the side.

"Like what's your story? How'd you end up in New York?"

"Oh." I said and brought my wine glass back to my lips, taking a sip before speaking, "I went to Columbia—"

"Fancy." She interrupted and I shot her a look which caused her to blush, "Sorry. I'm done." She said and pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key.

"I went to Columbia." I said again and paused to see if she would say anything but she was just watching me with a keen interest in her eyes, "Long story short; my brother, Joe. He already lived here with his girlfriend while I was in college. After I graduated I was looking for somewhere to live here, and his girlfriend moved to France for some art scholarship so I moved in with him and bada bing, bada boom." I snapped my fingers and she giggled.

"Do you still live with him?"

"Nah, we lived together for about a year before we realized that living together without our mom down our throats to stop us from ripping each others' heads off when we fought was dangerous." I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest, "So I got my own place."

She nodded in interest as if I'd just told her the secret to cure cancer, "You're a journalist?" I asked, causing her to snap out of the trance my story seemed to put her in.

"In theory." She said and laughed when I raised an eyebrow, "I'm an intern at the New York Times." She admitted with a small blush, "And to pay the rent, I work your average 9 to 5 cubicle job. You know, answering phones, arranging schedules. All that jazz."

"Interesting." I told her and this time it was her turn to roll her eyes jokingly.

"Yeah, very." She said sarcastically and I laughed, "What do you do?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on me.

"I'm an architect."

* * *

><p>Miley and I were walking side by side down the dimly lit New York streets. It was silent apart from her quiet humming, but it wasn't awkward. It was more of a comfortable silence. My hands were stuffed in the pockets of my jeans and hers were swinging at her sides along with the tune she was humming.<p>

"So," I began and her humming stopped as she turned her head to look at me, "I only asked you, like, 18 questions."

"Were you counting?" She teased me and I thanked god it was dark so she couldn't see the blush that rose up to my cheeks.

I ignored her comment and turned the corner that lead to her building. I offered driving her home but she said that driving at night in New York City was like closing your eyes at the top of a mountain during a meteor shower, "_you miss all the lights_."

"Can I take you out again?" I asked and looked down at her, noticing that her body was nearly brushing against mine as she walked.

Her eyes darted up to mine and I caught her smile, "Yes."

I smiled back at her and we continued walking in silence for a few more minutes until she stopped, noting that we'd reached her building.

She stepped in front of me and turned to face me, clearing her throat slightly. I felt like I was in high school again, dropping a girl off at her doorstep after our first date and her dad was spying on us through the window. "Thank you again for tonight, it was really amazing." She was the first to speak.

I nodded, "I still have one more question."

She stayed quiet, giving me my chance to speak. Damn, I hadn't even considered this. What was I meant to ask?

"Do you kiss on the first date?" I asked without thinking and watched her eyes widen in surprise slightly.

"I, uh… Maybe."

But I didn't even give her a chance to consider her answer before stepping closer to her and gently pressing my lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>please review. i'm still getting the hang of this whole fanfiction thing... :) <strong>


	3. Rocketeer

**_I'm sorry this took me so long. D: I had like a block with this chapter because I'm really bad at writing "beginning of relationships". I'm good with mid-relationship fluff and breakups. Haha! But anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks. :) _**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the following people named in this story. They are simply characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_"There's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand, close your eyes. With you right here, I'm a rocketeer, let's fly..." - _Rocketeer, Far East Movement.

**Chapter Three**

**Miley**

I was seated in the spinny chair of my cubicle, mindlessly turning around as I tapped a pencil on my thigh, waiting for the clock to strike 5.

Ever since the date I had with Nick the previous Friday night, he was all I could think about. His hair, his eyes, his hands, his smile, his laugh, his lips… God, his lips.

_Snap out of it, Miley. _I warned myself with a sigh. He hadn't tried to reach me since the date. Not a call, not even a text. I was beginning to think I did something wrong; scared him away or something. I had the tendency to do that a lot when it came to men.

Just as my mind began drifting back to the feel of his fingers intertwining with mine as we walked down the dimly lit streets of New York City, there was a loud bang on the side of my cubicle and Taylor's blonde hair popped up at the top.

"Miley!" She called and smiled, "It's quittin' time."

I rolled my eyes and threw my pencil down on the desk before standing up and grabbing my jacket and purse. I wanted nothing more than to just go home and take a long, warm bath. I switched off my lamp and stepped out of the cubicle, "Let's go." I told my tall, blonde friend and we both began making our way to the elevator.

Just as usual, Taylor started chattering off about her day and something gossip-worthy that had happened in the office. I mindlessly nodded my head and gave her the occasional, "Oh, yeah? That's cool." To make her believe I was listening.

I pressed the button of the elevator and crossed my arms, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder as we waited.

"… And then she freaked out because he was freaking telling people they slept together!" Taylor said and sucked in a breath, finishing off a story that I hadn't heard the beginning to.

"That's awful." I said in monotone and stepped into the elevator once it arrived with Taylor stepping in right behind me.

"Are you even listening?" She asked in a disapproving tone before smirking, "You're thinking about Nick again, aren't you?"

My cheeks flushed, "Shut up." I mumbled to her and leaned back.

"Oh so _now_ I have your attention." She teased, "I don't get why you won't just call him. Grow some balls, be the man and take control!" She paused to let out a giggle, "See what I did there?"

I rolled my eyes at my friends' antics and looked at her, "I am _not_ calling him." I told her, "I may be pathetically desperate but I'm not _that_ pathetically desperate. If he doesn't want to call then, like, whatever. Oh well."

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on." She assured me with a grin, causing me to smile.

"Thanks, Tay."

We both walked out of the elevator as the doors opened and made our way across the shiny marble floors of the lobby. As we stepped outside onto the pavement of the sidewalk, I glanced around. "Train or cab?" I questioned. We both found that there was no use in driving to work in New York City, being that it was impossible to find parking and traffic was killer.

"How about a ride?"

I jumped when the voice popped up from behind me and whipped around, "Nick!" I shouted too excitedly and threw my arms around him.

He let out his melodic chuckle as he embraced me in a hug before pulling back, "Someone's excited to see me." He teased, causing me to blush.

"You have no idea." Taylor mumbled from beside me and I nudged her roughly before looking back at him.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, unable to hide the smile that was creeping onto my face. I couldn't help it. Here was the man I'd been daydreaming and fantasizing about for 4 days, can you blame me?

"I missed you so I thought I'd stop by." He explained to me.

Gosh, can he get any more perfect?

Taylor excused herself to give us some privacy and jogged over to Selena who had just exited the building. She was probably about to fill her in on the fact that the guy I'd been chattering on about was here now and then they'd scan him to make sure he was "yummy" enough.

I smiled softly and moved closer to him, placing my palms on his chest, "You could have called me…" I told him in a half-joking tone, even though I was pretty much serious. Hey, it hurt that he hadn't tried to reach me since Friday. He can't just show up here and expect it all to be perfect… Right?

Nick lifted his hands to mine and took them in his. He brought them up to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently before wrapping my own arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." He told me softly, "It's just, I didn't want to seem clingy by calling right away and then I got busy with work…" He trailed off and let out a soft sigh before repeating, "I'm sorry."

I couldn't not forgive him. He was looking at me with this sad look in his mesmerizing brown orbs and I melted into his touch like he was the mighty sun on a summer day and I was an ice pop. I let my eyes close as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss, as if he was testing to see if I would give in and kiss back or if I was still upset.

I didn't have that much will power, obviously, since I gave in without a second though. I kissed back slowly and it only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back and smiled down at me.

"How about we go get some supper?" He said to me in a soft tone and I nodded.

"Let me just say goodbye to Tay." I told him and leaned upwards, pecking his lips gently one more time before pulling back and walking over to Taylor and Selena who were already whispering excitedly with giggles.

"Nick and Miley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I—"

"Selena!" I laughed and punched her arm, "How old are you, seriously?"

They both started giggling again and I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to get some supper with him so I'll see you guys later."

"Be safe, young lady." Taylor spoke in a demanding tone but I was already walking away, back over to Nick.

Once I reached him, he took my hand and I smiled.

"All set?"

"All set."

* * *

><p>I stepped into the passenger side of Nick's shiny car, brushing past him since he'd held the door open for me. "Thank you." I murmured softly to him and smiled as I took a seat. He smiled back at me as he shut the door and walked over to the drivers' side, getting in as well.<p>

I leaned around my seat to the back and set down the bags of burger king we'd just picked up for supper. He'd offered to take me to another one of his fancy restaurants but I told him I'd much rather have greasy fast food for supper on a Wednesday night. He didn't argue.

I buckled up just as he started the car and let out a soft, happy sigh.

A smile spread on his face when he heard me, "Where would you like to go to eat?" He questioned as he pulled out of the parking lot.

I mulled this over for a moment. I didn't want my time with him to end just yet, however it was only the second date. I had to keep that in mind as I contemplated inviting him over or going over to his place. Why hadn't we just eaten at Burger King?

"Miley?"

This brought me out of my thought process and I looked at him, "There's this cute little park area on 46th and 5th. We can go there?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." He responded as he began driving down the road. I took this opportunity to look over his face, taking in his features. His curls were slightly messier than usual now since the gel from his day had worn off, and they shaped his face perfectly. His small eyes were on the road with his eyebrows scrunched together on top of them in the most adorable way, since he was intently focused on driving. I moved my eyes lower to his arms that were both grasping the wheel. I don't think there will ever come a time where I'm not absolutely mesmerized by his arms. Right now, his navy blue button up was hugging his muscles comfortably, and I watched them flex slightly as he turned the wheel. I licked my lips as my eyes moved back up to his face just as he broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at me?" He questioned in a slightly amused tone.

"I'm counting your beauty marks." I answered without a second thought and raised an eyebrow at myself. Counting his beauty marks? That's not creepy at all, Miley.

"On my face? Don't bother." He joked and chuckled as he stopped at a red light, now turning to face me, "There's a shitload. I hate it."

I giggled as I leaned forward and lifted my hand to his face, starting to place my fingers on the different dots, "I like it. They're adorable."

"Mm." He mumbled and rolled his eyes even though I saw him smile at my comment. He turned his face upward and placed a peck on my hand before turning back to the road as the light turned green again.

A little over a half hour later, we were sitting at a small metal table in the middle of the park, countless Burger King wrappers open in front of us as we both finished off the last of our food.

"Ahh." Nick said as he leaned back in his chair, wiping his fingertips on a napkin before patting his stomach, "I haven't had food this greasy in months. I feel like all I've eaten lately is room service and Italian."

I fake gasped, "Oh my gosh, poor Nicky…" I said sarcastically and giggled, causing him to shoot me a disapproving look. "Sorry." I added quickly, another giggle escaping my lips just as he stood up.

"It's getting late." He announced, causing my smile to fade. He was right, it was getting late. He noticed my mood change and walked around the table to my side, grabbing my hands gently, "But… You can come over if you want?"

It took all the will power I had to remember the argument I'd had with myself earlier about it only being the second date. I stepped closer to him, biting down on my lip, "I would, but…"

"… But it's too early." He finished for me.

I half smiled and pulled my hands away from his, placing them on his chest again, "I just don't want to rush things." I murmured and blushed as I added, "I like you a lot."

He smiled at this and placed his now free hands on my waist, pulling me a little closer to him, "I like you, too. A lot." He said back and leaned downwards, brushing his lips against mine, "We'll take things slow."

"Thank you." I whispered to him and leaned upwards, pressing my lips against his gently for a moment before pulling back.

He licked his lips and grinned, pulling back slightly, "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few things. Firstly, sorry if this is short... I'm just used to writing on YouTube where the chapters are limited so I'm still getting used to writing longer chapters. Bear with me? :) Secondly, I'm also sorry if this was kind of boring. I'm just trying to make my way into Miley and Nick's relationship because I don't want to, like, jump right into it, you know? <strong>_

**But anyway, please review. :-) I love you guys. Heh.**


	4. You Belong To Me

**_Hey guys! Don't kill me but this chapter is really short and also just kind of a filler chapter... :( But! It IS foreshadowing something... Important ;) So pay attention hehe. I promise next chapter things will really start to stir. Sorry if you're getting impatient and bored. :( Bare with me?_**

****Disclaimer: I own none of the following people named in this story. They are simply characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.****

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want just anybody. No, I don't want anybody. Saying 'you belong to me, you belong to me'..." - <em>You Belong To Me, Elvis Costello.**  
><strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Nick**

I was drumming my fingers mindlessly on my steering wheel, somehow keeping up with the beat of the song that was playing lightly from my radio. It had been a long week at work and I'd only seen Miley a couple times, each of them only for about an hour or so.

Ah, Miley… I found myself blushing just at the thought of her name. I don't know what it is about her that does this to me, but I feel like a blubbering school girl every time she's mentioned. We'd been dating officially now for a few weeks and she told me she was ready to have me over at her place, which was where I was headed now.

As I made another left, following the same directions she'd given me the night of our first date, I found myself wondering how it was that here was the girl whose toe I crushed in Starbucks, preparing dinner for me as I drove to her house for a romantic night.

Romantic night. That sounded so lame. I'm telling you, she makes me do things I never would've dreamed of.

After what seems like an eternity, I'm finally pulling into a parking spot in front of her building. I quickly turn the car off and do a quick run through of the check list in my head to make sure I have everything.

The flowers I bought her, check.

Bottle of wine, check.

Car keys, check.

Condoms, che—

Wait, why do I have condoms? I mentally slapped myself. If she sees these in my wallet, she's going to think I'm trying something. We'd agreed to take it slow.

Although…

Better safe than sorry, right? One condom.

I tuck it into the deepest pocket of my wallet and then slip my wallet into the pocket of my jacket before climbing out of the car and making my way inside.

* * *

><p>"So." Miley stated.<p>

I was seated on her couch with my feet up on her coffee table, her head resting in my lap as she took up the rest of the couch.

"So." I repeated with a smile, letting my fingers glide through her hair.

"Tell me about your week." She said with a cute grin, watching my face closely.

I felt myself smile as well and twirled some strands between my fingers, "It was boring. Signed some contracts, drew some sketches."

"How's the Klarman building coming?" She questioned as she sat up, re-adjusting her position so she was now sitting on my lap, facing me, with her legs on both sides of my thighs.

The Klarman building. I let out a sigh.

Michael Klarman was a big time Italian shoe designer who was now wanting to expand his boundaries into the US, starting with New York.

And he'd asked me to design his agency building.

Needless to say, it was probably the most important design of my career which obviously equaled the most stressful. I tried not to think about it when it wasn't completely necessary.

"It's coming." I finally answered.

"Baby, relax." She said to me in that soft voice of hers, her hands trailing up to my shoulders and starting to rub circles against them, slowly.

I let my eyes close as I relaxed into her touch. After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke up, "Let's talk about something else. Anything exciting going on with you?"

"Hm…" Her hands continued making magic on my shoulders as she contorted her face into a look of thoughtfulness, "You know Selena? Brunette girl who works with me?" She waited for my nod before continuing, "She has this friend… Demi, I think her name is. Anyway, she's coming into town next week and Selena asked Taylor and I to let her stay with us since she lives in a basement and her land lords don't let her have guests." She explained this all in one breath and inhaled deeply once she was done.

I chuckled and leaned in towards her, letting my lips fall against her upper jaw line, "That's nice of you guys. To take her in for Selena." I murmured against her skin and felt a shiver run up her spine, causing an arrogant smirk to flash across my face. What? I loved having that effect on her. "I used to know someone named Demi." I said randomly as I pulled my face back, "In college."

"Used to know" wasn't exactly the words I would use to describe the relationship I had with the girl I'd spent most of my early 20's with, but Miley didn't need to know that.

Miley smiled at me and let her hands fall from my shoulders to my chest, "Cool." She said about my seemingly unimportant detail and moved her face closer to mine, letting her lips brush against mine, "So basically that means I'll be busy next week, being a nice hostess and stuff."

"Mm, you? A nice hostess? You'll have her running the moment she sees all that hoarding of old newspaper clippings you have hanging in your entrance." I teased, "She'll think you're trying to keep up with an old murder."

Miley shrieked and slapped her hand across my chest, quickly rubbing to soothe it when she saw my wince.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She said in mock-hurt even though she was giggling, "Those are precious and very important to me. They were written by some of my favorite journalists. Plus, you're not one to talk! You have sketches from the 1700's in every compartment of your car! And to think—"

I rolled my eyes and quickly captured her lips between mine to shut her up, smiling when she immediately reciprocated and kissed back eagerly.

I let my hands wander around her waist as I pulled her closer, even though her body was already meshed against mine. This kiss wasn't like the ones we've had before, in my car or in front of her building. Those were modest and fleeting. No, this kiss was slow and deep; starting off gentle but slowly becoming hotter as the seconds ticked by.

Her mouth opened against mine and I promptly took advantage of the access, letting my tongue slide inside.

She seemed surprised for a flash of a second, at the new intruder in her mouth; but quickly responded by sliding her own tongue against mine. It was easy, the way our mouths moved in such sync, knowing exactly how to fit perfectly with the other.

After what felt like years but was probably only about 30 seconds, she pulled back, panting slightly to try and collect some air. I licked my lips, loving the taste she left on them for me. As she stared into my eyes silently, I moved in to capture her lips again but she tilted her head upwards, causing my mouth to fall against the flesh of her neck. Hey, I could do this, too…

I started planting soft, open mouthed kisses along her neck, moving downwards slowly towards her collar bone. It took a few seconds, but she finally granted me a small moan, escaping from her lips. It was the slightest sound ever, but it turned me on more than anything. I let my kisses grow rougher against her collar bone, nipping and licking the skin there.

"Nick…" She whimpered out so softly, that I doubted I even heard it.

I let my lips play her skin for a few more seconds before pulling back, now gasping slightly as well, "T… Taking things slow." I reminded her softly.

She shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. It was silent for a moment, the only sound being that of both our ragged breathing. Finally, she nodded and opened her sky blue's eyes, letting them meet my own eyes, "Taking things slow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, sorry this is short. :( But... did you pick up on the little hints I dropped on what's to come? ;) If you did... Congrats. Haha. <strong>_

_**Please review! It really motivates me to update faster and what not.**_

_**Also! I've been working on some new story ideas and I'm excited to share them with you. Just thought I'd let y'all know.**_

**Follow me on twitter; takejonasalong**

**And tumblr; whenthesinnerssin**


	5. Been A Long Day

**_Hello, hello! Sorry this update took me so long... You might have to re-read the last chapter to jog your memory a little about whats happening. Just finals and end of the year stuff and crap have kept me busy... Excuses blah blah... But anyway this chapter is pretty long so hopefully it makes up for it. :) Enjoy!_**

******Disclaimer: I own none of the following people named in this story. They are simply characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.******

* * *

><p><em>"Well it's been a long, been a long, been a long, been a long day..." - <em>Been A Long Day, How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying.******  
><strong>****

**Chapter Five**

**Miley**

"_And here's the guest room, you can put your bags right there…"_

I rose up off my bed as I heard Taylor explaining to our new guest where she should go. She'd picked Demi up from the airport since I'd had to work late, so I haven't met the stranger yet.

As I walked out of my bedroom and over to where they were standing, I flattened my hair slightly and let my eyes crawl up and down the tall brunette who was standing with her back to me. The first thing I noticed was her 4 inch heels and her short bandage skirt. Who flew in heels? And tight clothing? Ah, well… To each their own, right?

I stepped up behind her, "Hey guys." I said in what I was trying to make a welcoming tone, since I promised Selena I'd be nice.

Demi immediately turned to face me and smiled, "Hi!" She said cheerfully, "You must be Miley!"

I returned the smile and held my hand out to her, "I am. You must be Demi."

She grabbed onto my hand but instead of shaking it, she used it to pull me in for a tight hug. I was caught off guard so it took me a moment to reciprocate the action, but I hugged back warmly.

"Since we're going to be living together for a little while, I figure we should be comfortable with each other." She giggles into my ear and then pulls away, flicking her bangs away from her face with her long manicured finger. "So Selena said we're all going out tonight for dinner? I'm so excited! It's going to be a blast. GNO's are my favorite thing in the world. I was thinking we could go out to, like, a club afterwards. I love clubbing and dancing and—"

"I think Selena forgot to mention how shy and un-talkative you are." Taylor cut in sarcastically and I shot her a look, thinking she would offend Demi but the chatter box immediately started laughing at my best friends antics.

"I talk a lot! That's why I wear heels. Because my dad says someone as small as me shouldn't be able to produce so many words at once so I wear heels to make myself bigger." She explained and then giggled, "Anyway! I'm going to settle in a bit and then we'll meet up with Selly."

Selly. I tried to hold in my snort. I remember once I called Selena "Sel" and she flipped shit on me saying she didn't like any nicknames. But she's okay with Selly?

"Need help unpacking?" Taylor offered. I would've offered, too… But it was 7 which meant Nick was just getting off of work and I haven't spoken to him all day… And I miss his voice so I want to go call him.

"Sure!" Demi said and latched her hand around Taylor's thin wrist, pulling her into the guest room.

Well, then.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bedroom, adjusting the thin white belt I was wearing on the dark skinny jeans that I'd paired with a silk maroon blouse, "Tay?" I called out. When I didn't get a response, I walked over to the door of her bedroom which was right beside mine and knocked, "Taylor?" I said again and this time I heard giggling coming from the guest room.<p>

I made my way over to the door and knocked once before stepping inside, "Taylor—? Oh, Selena… Hey, I didn't know you were here."

Selena smiled and waved at me, "Hey, Miley!"

Taylor and Demi were both digging through Demi's suitcase and I heard her mumble something about how she had to find her suede red heels because they matched her lipstick.

Taylor straightened up and giggled again before turning to me, "Hey Miles." She said and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "You look nice."

"What are you all dressed up for?" Selena wondered.

I darted my eyes to Selena, "Um, I thought we were going out for dinner…?"

"Oh, you're coming? Demi didn't mention it." Selena smiled.

"Oh." I responded awkwardly and cleared my throat, "Well, uh, yeah… I am."

"Sorry." Demi said innocently as she straightened up as well, holding a pair of dark red heels that were probably taller than the size of her entire foot, "I wasn't sure, since you've been locked up in your room all afternoon."

Taylor fell against Demi's bed and started slipping on a pair of shoes I didn't recognize, which was weird since I know her closet inside out. "How great is it that Demi and I are the same size? She has, like, the most fabulous shoes ever and she said I can borrow any pair."

I nodded slowly, "You can also borrow any of mine…" I mumbled in a harsher tone than I'd meant.

Taylor giggled, "Yeah but your shoes are boring."

I stared blankly at her for a minute before looking away, at Demi again. She didn't mean it in an offensive way but it still kind of stung. Whatever, I wasn't going to let it ruin the night. I plastered on a fake smile, "Are we all ready then?"

"In a sec, I have to fix my eyeliner." Demi stated and then turned to her mirror.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes because of the amount of makeup she already had on. I took this opportunity to check out her outfit which consisted of a tight, low cut, black dress and the red heels. That was all. And she still looked killer.

Selena and Taylor were dressed in similar getups which made me rethink my scrawny little outfit. I glanced down at my innocent ballerina flats and bit down on my lip. Maybe Demi would let me borrow a pair of her heels…

"Ready!" Demi squealed and tossed her eyeliner back into her makeup bag before spinning around.

"Yay!" Selena shrieked in the same tone and stood up, lacing her arm with Demi's, "Ready to hit the town, Dem?"

"Just like old times, Selly." Demi responded and giggled as well before lacing her other arm through Taylor's, "And my new friend Taytay!"

And then all 3 of them walked out of the room without even glancing back at me.

Seems like it's going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding as I sat alone on a bench in some club. Literally, I could feel my pulse in my ears and I don't know if it was the bass pumping through the speakers or just the fact that I didn't have anything to drink all night… But it was bad.<p>

In case you're wondering how dinner was… It was awful.

Not to throw myself a pity party, but I was basically ignored the entire night as Tay, Selena and Demi talked about things like shoes and Prada. I didn't even know Taylor was in to shoes and Prada.

And then we came here, even after I had complained about a headache and insisted we go home. (Demi called me a party pooper for that one and Taylor even suggested I take the bus home or walk since I wasn't wearing heels anyway.)

And now here I am, sitting alone. On a bench. In a club. Alone. While the three of them grind on strangers and scream loudly whenever a Rihanna song comes on.

I pulled out my phone and texted the only person who might be able to put a smile on my face.

_Worst night ever and I'm about to cry while I'm surrounded by a bunch of drunk strangers. :'( Help me. – Miley_

I lowered my phone and glanced around. Maybe he was sleeping already. What time was it anyway?

Before I had the chance to consider this, though, my phone buzzed with a reply.

_:/ Still having a rough time with them, baby? – Nick_

_Yesss. They're dancing now and the music is really loud and my head is hurting and I wanna go home. – Miley_

I let out a deep sigh and stood up, starting to make my way to the exit. Maybe I just needed some fresh air.

_Do you want me to pick you up, gorgeous? – Nick_

I couldn't help but smile slightly at his reply. He was so thoughtful and considerate. How did I get so lucky?

_Would you really? But it's late and you have work tomorrow. – Miley_

_Yeah but I don't like when you're upset and I miss your beautiful face, anyway. I'm leaving now, text me the address and I'll be there soon, okay? – Nick_

I bit my lip and smiled wide as I replied with an okay and the address. I took a seat on one of the stairs outside the club and ran a hand through my waves tiredly. I was waiting for only about ten minutes when Nick's car pulled up and he honked even though he very clearly saw me sitting there.

I smiled and jumped up, trying as best to do anything but run to his car. Once I reached it, I climbed into the passenger side and immediately leaned over to meet his waiting lips in a soft kiss before settling back into the chair, "Thanks for coming, baby." I said softly, "I was starting to consider letting one of the dancers take me to her 'back room' just so I can get away from the music."

He laughed that melodic laugh that I was becoming so fond of and started driving again, "Anything for you, babe." He said cutely, "Want to tell me about your night?"

"No, but I will anyway." I responded and let out a sigh, "Let me just text Taylor that I left so she won't look for me, even though she probably forgot I even came anyway."

He nodded and I typed a quick text to Tay saying that Nick had picked me up. Afterwards, I took a deep breath and started speaking.

Once I was done recounting the whole night to Nick, (which only took about 5 minutes since all I had to say was how ignored I was and bring some proofs of that) he went silent for a moment before speaking again, "Did you try to include yourself in their conversation, though?"

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, hesitating slightly before responding, "Well, no… Because I don't care about any of the stuff they were talking about."

Nick paused as well for a minute, slowing down the car since he'd reached a red light. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment before speaking again, "I know you don't, babe." He turned to face me slowly, "But – don't get offended – I think maybe if you'd tried to include yourself, they would have included you. I doubt they were ignoring you purposely just to hurt you. But… it kind of seems like you were setting yourself out of the group just because you didn't like what they were talking about. You could have tried to change the subject or something."

I stared at him for a minute and then turned away to face the window, "Whatever, okay? I had a long night and I'm tired so I don't need to be lectured right now."

"I'm not lecturing you—"

"Just forget it!"

I heard him sigh and rested my forehead against the window as the car started moving again.

"Miley," He said calmly after a few minutes of silence, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I should've been more considerate about your night."

I crossed my arms without turning back to him to show him I wasn't going to be won back so easily.

"I just think that since Demi's going to be here a while, you should try and be a little more open to new topics and what not." He said slowly, as if scared I was going to yell at him again, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, you know? She's going to be gone soon. And about Tay, she's your best friend and you know more than anyone that she cares about you a lot and she would never want to hurt you. She's probably just excited about a new girl being around. And if it's really bothering you, talk to her. I'm sure she'll listen and understand. Being upset about it… It's just gonna make this whole experience shitty for you."

I was silent for a moment, taking in his words. I sighed softly and turned back to him, "You're right." I admitted quietly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. It's just… The night sucked so bad." My voice cracked and I teared up slightly and quickly swiped at my eyes, "I'm sorry."

He darted his eyes to me for a second before looking back at the road, "Miley…" He sighed and took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on my leg, rubbing gently, "Don't cry, baby, okay? The nights over and you can go home and get some rest now and tomorrows a new day."

I nodded and placed my hand on top of his, letting out a sniffle, "I'm sorry." I said again quietly.

"Don't be."

We rode like that in silence until he pulled up in front of my apartment building. I leaned over to him and he met my lips immediately, kissing me gently.

I let myself deepen it for a moment, lifting my hand to his cheek and running my thumb across it. I pulled away after a few seconds and let out a soft breath against his lips, "Thank you, again… A lot." I murmured.

He smiled softly at me and leaned in, pressing his lips against my forehead before pulling back, "I'm always here, beautiful. Text me if you need anything else."

I nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I gave him one last peck before climbing out of the car and walking straight into my building, letting out a large sigh as I made my way over to the elevators.

I'm exhausted and cranky but Nick's right about one thing; tomorrows a new day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*NOTE - I didn't edit this before uploading because I wanted to get it up as quickly as I can, so if you see any spelling errors or mistakes of any sort, let me know so I can fix them?<strong>_

_**Sorry the end is kind of bad, I rushed it because I really wanted to upload today! But anyway... I hope you enjoyed and you see that the plot is finally going somewhere... Sort of. I hope so? Hahah :P**_

_**Please review! Keeps me motivated :)**_

_****_**twitter; takejonasalong**


	6. My Regrets

**_I swear these chapters seem so much longer when I actually write them. Once again I'm posting without editing so please let me know if you see any spelling or grammar errors :) _  
><strong>

********Disclaimer: I own none of the following people named in this story. They are simply characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.********

* * *

><p><em>"I could use a fresh beginning, too. All of my regrets are nothing new, so this is the way that I say I need you." - <em>Learning To Breathe, Switchfoot**  
><strong>

**Chapter Six**

**Nick**

I was in a particularly good mood when I stepped into my office on Monday morning. After Miley had her little meltdown on Friday night, she'd spent the remainder of the weekend hiding away at my house; except for nights when she went home because we weren't ready to take "that step" yet.

Of course, though, being the good boyfriend I am; I tried to convince her to go home and make nice with the other girls. She'd promised me she was going to talk to them last night, so there. I got to spend time with her and she was going to fix her friend issues. Everyone won.

"Morning." I said cheerfully as I stepped into Joe's office. A routine that had been going on ever since we agreed to not live together – to make our mom happy and ensure we're still "close as always", we had breakfast together on days that we worked.

"Morning." Joe responded and looked up at me, his eyebrow immediately shooting upwards, "Someone's in a good mood. Did you get laid?"

I instantly rolled my eyes and set down the bag of food I'd bought for us. That was another thing, we took turns paying. "_No_, I did not _get laid_."

"You guys still haven't had sex?"

"Shut up, Joe." I mumbled as I sat down across from him.

He chuckled and grabbed the bag, ripping it open and starting to dig through it, "So what up with the giddiness?"

"Nothing." I responded and leaned back, a smile spreading across my face, "I got to spend my weekend with Miley."

"No sex?"

"Joe!"

"Kidding." He smirked and pulled out the bagel I'd gotten him before handing the bag over to me, "But seriously, I haven't seen you this smitten over a girl since… Demi."

My smile faded as quickly as it came and I grabbed the bag out of his hand, starting to go through it for my own bagel, "And?" I mumbled defensively.

"I'm just saying…" Joe responded with a shrug and started to un-wrap his bagel, "Maybe you're finally getting over her."

"I _am _over her." I stated and pulled my bagel out, "I have been for years."

"Whatever you say… You know I hate that bitch, anyway, so I'm not complaining." Joe said before taking a large bite out of his bagel.

"She's not a bitch." I grumbled without looking at him.

"She broke your heart—"

"Whatever, okay? Can we not talk about this?" I snapped, cutting him off as I un-wrapped my bagel and looked back at him.

Joe shrugged again and swallowed, staying silent for a moment before speaking again, "So when do I get to meet Miley?" He questioned and took another bite.

"You have met her." I reminded him before taking a bite out of my bagel as well.

"No, but _really_ meet her." Joe said in a whiny tone, his mouth full.

I shrugged and chewed for a moment before swallowing, "Today, probably. She's coming by for lunch." I paused, "Don't be an idiot and embarrass me.

"Ah, brother. No worries." He shot me a grin, "You know I will."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Jonas?"<p>

My secretary's' voice rang through my phone and I pressed on the button that allowed me to respond to her, "Yes?"

"A girl named Miley is here for you." She answered.

I smiled and instantly minimized the document I had open on my computer, "Send her in."

I waited a moment until my door opened and Miley slowly stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "Hi, babe." I said to her, my smile widening as I watched her walk over to my desk and set her bag down in the chair across from mine.

"Hey." She smiled as well and slipped her jacket off as she walked around the desk and leaned down, giving me a quick peck, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

She straightened up and walked back over to the chair, setting her jacket down as her eyes traveled around the room, surveying my office, "Fancy." She commented, "My cubicle is probably the size of your desk."

I chuckled, regaining her attention. She let out a small laugh as well, "Where do you want to go for lunch? Or do you want to stay here?"

I shrugged, "Wherever you want. But my brother wants to join."

She thought this over for a second, "The one from Starbucks?"

I nodded.

"Alright." She took a seat in her chair and flattened out the brown pencil skirt she was wearing with a white blouse tucked into it and matching brown ballerina flats. Her hair was pulled back into her usual messy work-day bun, strands falling from all sides. It got silent for a moment and I felt the need to have her closer to me, so I pointed at her and then patted my lap.

She seemed happy about my offer and rose again, stepping around the desk before taking a seat on my lap. She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned in, connecting our lips again.

I let my lips move against hers momentarily before pulling back again, "Did you talk to Taylor about Friday?"

She nodded and moved her hands from my shoulders, wrapping them completely around my neck, "She said she was sorry and that she only got excited about the 'new meat'." Miley giggled before continuing, "And then she said that Demi was only being a little cold to me because she thought I didn't like her or something. So I spoke to Demi and we both apologized. She's actually really nice. We're going to have a GNI tonight."

"GNI?"

"Girls night in." She explained with a smile and pecked my nose cutely.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that. See? I told you, you just had to talk to them."

She nodded and let her fingers travel into my curls, "You know Demi also went to Columbia? She told me last night."

"Oh, really?" I said as I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me. I didn't think much of what she said. There were at least 3 Demi's in my classes alone, so what were the odds that it was my Demi?

Oh god, did I just call her _my_ Demi…?

"Mhm." Miley responded, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Maybe you guys had a class together or something. I forgot to ask her what her last name is—"

She was cut off by a knock on my door.

"I'm coming in! Make sure it's G rated!"

I rolled my eyes. Joe.

Miley giggled and climbed off of my lap just as my brother stepped through the door, his right hand jokingly covering his eyes, "Is everyone decent?"

"Joseph." I said seriously as I stood up.

He dropped his hand and they both started laughing. I should've known they'd get along.

"Miley, this is my older brother Joe. If you're wondering how he ended up being the older one… So am I."

Joe rolled his eyes but smiled anyway as Miley offered her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you." She murmured softly. She's so cute when she's shy.

Joe ignored her hand and stepped closer to her, pulling her in for one of his suffocating bear hugs, "You, too! Nick doesn't shut up about you."

We both blushed and she hesitantly hugged him back, "That's nice." She giggled. She's gonna bring that up to mock me later. I know it already.

"Joe, can you let go of my girlfriend?"

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled as he pulled away and smiled at her again before turning back to me, "So… Food time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Miley<strong>

I let out a content sigh as I fell against the cushions of the couch, holding a bowl of popcorn in my hands. "Oh, man. I'm so ready to just sit here and watch movies. My feet kill from walking around all day."

Demi took a seat on the other side of the couch, holding three wine glasses in her hand and Taylor made herself comfortable on the armchair near the couch, holding the wine. She placed it down on the coffee table as Demi set the wine glasses down as well.

"Me too." Taylor complained, "And it's only Monday."

"Come on, guys." Demi giggled. I was starting to get used to her constant bubbly-ness. "Stop whining. Let's party!"

Taylor and I groaned simultaneously and Demi smiled as she pulled the wine cork out of the bottle and started pouring all 3 of us, "You guys act like old ladies." She paused before starting to mock us in a voice that was way too low to match our own, "Oh, my back hurts because I had to take the stairs today… Oh, my toes are hurting from the one inch heels I wore… Oh, I just want to lay here and never—"

"You know, Demi. You're kind of a bitch." I cut in and it got awkwardly silent for a moment because of the previous tension I had with the brunette. I let out a small giggle, "I love it."

Demi's serious face quickly turned back into her usual smile and she passed me my glass of wine. I took a sip before talking, "Why didn't Selena come in the end?"

"She has a _date_." Demi said and rolled her eyes before giggling, "But the guy is hot. He has these amazing green eyes."

"Demi, are you single?" Taylor questioned randomly. It was weird to see my blonde friend with a glass of wine in her hand. She rarely drank.

Demi nodded since her mouth was too busy gulping down her glass of wine. If there's one thing I'd learnt about Demi since she got here, she liked to have a good time.

She pulled the glass away long enough to answer, "I don't date. I mess around." She said simply, "I've only had one serious boyfriend. We dated in college and it ended messy and I realized who needs that? Being single is way more fun."

Taylor shrugged and I circled my pinky around the rim of my glass as I thought over what Demi said, "Yeah, but when you think about it… What do you have when you're single?"

"Um, way more hot sex?" Demi responded and I laughed.

"Maybe… But you go to bed alone every night."

Demi grabbed the popcorn bowl out of my hand and placed it on the table, taking a handful, "You have a boyfriend, right?"

I nodded.

"And? You also go to bed alone every night."

I blushed slightly at her comment, "It's different." I responded defensively, "I only started dating him about a month ago. In the long run, I won't be going to bed alone every night. And even now, I know he's there if I really need or want him."

Demi shrugged and placed some popcorn in her mouth, chewing before responding, "What happens if you break up? There goes your 'in the long run' theory."

"What happens if we don't?" I shot back.

"Guys," Taylor jumped in and placed her practically untouched wine glass down on the table, "Don't fight. To each their own. If Miley wants to date, she can. If Demi wants to mess around, she can. The end."

Count on Taylor to jump in with her equality preaching.

It got silent for a few minutes before Taylor spoke up again, "So, Demi."

Demi looked at Taylor.

"Tell us about this messy college breakup that made you not believe in love."

I laughed and Demi shot Taylor a death glare before laughing slightly as well, "We started going out the first year of college and it was great. We were really, like, in love." She rolled her eyes as if embarrassed by this admission, "And we dated all throughout college. We met each other's families and we always spoke about this amazing future we'd have together and then one day I realized that I didn't want any of that at all. I wanted to have a chance to live my life and be free and explore who I am and the rest of the world. Like he was the first guy I'd ever loved, the first guy I'd ever allowed myself to love. So how am I meant to know that he was 'the one' if I'd never been with others, you know?"

"So what happened?" Taylor and I asked at the same time.

"He proposed to me a month before graduation." She stated and cleared her throat, "I said no."

Taylor picked up her wine glass again, "That's it?"

"I told him I couldn't be with him at that point in my life, because I had to figure out other things. And I said that if we're really meant to be together, we will be in the end. And then I went my way and he went his. The end."

"Poor guy." I mumbled and Taylor shot me a look. "What?" I said and looked at Demi, "No offense. I mean, like, good for you that you went for what you wanted in life. But still, poor guy."

Demi shrugged, "I guess. I did feel bad and I told him that repeatedly, but I'm not just gonna marry this guy because I feel too bad to break up with him. You know?"

"What was his name?" I wondered and took another sip of my wine.

"Nick. Nick Jonas."

And then that sip I took ended up all over Demi's shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>*drumroll* Finally, some drama... Hehehe. <strong>

**I'm gonna try to start updating a little more frequently, now that schools out and all. :) Also, I've been thinking up some new story ideas so I'm gonna start working on those.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I didn't get that much reviews last chapter and it kind of discouraged me. Like I just want to know you guys are out there. You dont even have to say something about the chapter, just be like "HEY I READ THIS" just so I know someones reading. Please? Haha.**

**follow me on twitter; takejonasalong **


	7. Lightweight

****Disclaimer: I own none of the following people named in this story. They are simply characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the storyline.****

* * *

><p><em>"This is all so new, seems too good to be true. Could this really be a safe place to fall?" - <em>Lightweight, Demi Lovato**  
><strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Nick**

Miley had been ignoring my calls. The last time we spoke was when she came to my office for lunch yesterday. It was now lunch again on Tuesday afternoon and I was in my car heading towards her building because I was starting to get a little worried.

She left on a good note. Everything went great by lunch. Even Joe didn't make any stupid remarks, so what could it be?

I pondered this as I pulled into the parking lot and turned my car off. I stepped out and grabbed the coffee tray with two coffees' in it that I'd gotten us on the way here, using my free hand to shut my door and lock it before beginning to make my way to the entrance.

I stepped inside the lobby and walked over to the elevator, pressing the "up" button. Her office (it's a cubicle, but still…) was on the 11th floor. Once the elevator arrived; I got in and glanced at the few people that were in it. The button for the 11th floor was already pressed so I relaxed against the wall behind me and adjusted my tie. I was wearing my usual work outfit – a too-expensive-designer suit with the tie around my neck loose and my sleeves rolled up. I wasn't one to usually dress up if I didn't have to, but when I was promoted a few months ago… I became the youngest vice president (when people ask I just say co-manager because that's really what it is and vice president sounds too fancy) in my architect firm which meant I had to start dressing "snappy" (Joe's word of choice, not mine.)

The elevator doors opened on the 11th, and I stepped out, gripping the coffee tray a little more tightly in case someone else who was walking accidentally knocked me over. I made my way over to the door the receptionist desk and was about to open my mouth and ask for Miley when I heard someone calling my name.

"Nick?"

I turned around and saw a head of bouncing blonde curls approaching me. "Oh, Taylor… Hi." I smiled at her. It was still a little awkward between us because I'd never really had a chance to "talk" to her. Just a few Hello's and Goodbye's when she was around when I was with Miley.

"Hi." She responded and stopped walking once she was in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

Wasn't it obvious with the coffee tray in my hand and me standing here in front of the receptionist desk? "I'm here to see Miley." I explained despite my sarcastic thoughts. "She hasn't been answering my calls and I got wor—"

"It's not a good time." Taylor cut me off, "She's really swamped with work."

"Oh, then I'll just drop the coffee off and be on my way."

"I'll give it to her." Taylor offered.

I was starting to get suspicious. Just let me see my girlfriend, damn.

"Thanks for offering but I'd like to if that's alright." I stated a little more coldly than I would've liked.

Taylor stared at me for a second and I stared back before turning back around to face the receptionist, "Miley Cyrus' cubicle, please."

She started looking through some things on her computer to find it for me when I heard Taylor again from behind me, "I really don't think it's a good idea for you to see her right now."

I turned slightly again and looked at her, "Why not?"

"Because she's not in a good mood."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and repeated the question, "Why not?"

"Because she knows you proposed to Demi."

I almost dropped the coffee tray. My eyes widened slightly and I put the coffee tray down on the receptionists' desk before facing Taylor completely, "What are you talking about?"

This time, she was the one who narrowed her eyes and responded in a cold tone, "Don't act stupid."

"I'm not acting stupid. I just… How do you know that?"

"Demi told us, duh."

I knew that if I was still holding the coffee tray, I would've dropped it this time. I should've known. I should've known that the "Demi" Miley had at her house was the same Demi from college. I'm such a fucking idiot for not figuring that out earlier.

Once that thought passed, another entered my mind immediately – Demi was here. The first girl I ever loved. The girl I proposed to. The girl who shattered my heart into thousands of pieces, and left before she could put it back together.

I met Taylor's eyes again and I guess she saw how I was feeling because she sighed and grabbed my arm, "I'll take you to her." She mumbled as if she was giving in to help with a murder. Maybe she was, I don't know. Miley's never been mad at me before.

She started pulling me away and I grabbed the coffee tray and mumbled a quick thanks to the receptionist, even though she hadn't really done anything, before following her.

We reached the large room (mass of space would be a better term) filled with dozens of cubicles and she lead me down a row of them before stopping at the entrance of one, "This is mine." She mumbled quietly, "Miley's is two down. Take her out of here before talking because she might yell."

I nodded slowly and cleared my throat, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm only doing this because I know how much she likes you." She turned around and took a seat at her desk, "You still have to earn my liking."

"Fair enough." I responded before turning and walking two more cubicles down. I stopped at the entrance and looked at her. She was seated with her back facing me, talking softly onto the phone.

"… We're going to need an edited version with the middle two paragraphs taken out. Yes… Yes, by Thursday. Alright, I'll let him know… Thank you…. Yes, have a good day…" A small sigh escaped her lips and she hung up.

I lifted my hand and knocked gently on the felt wall that surrounded her.

She spun around in her chair and seemed surprised when she saw me there, "Nick." She stated regularly, but seemed to immediately remember that she was mad at me because the next sentence that left her lips was said more roughly, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you coffee." I said innocently and lifted the tray.

Her eyes darted to the two cups and she stared for a moment before moving them again to meet mine, "I had a big lunch and I'm full."

I bit my lip gently and hesitated before placing the tray down on the end of her desk. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my pants and looked at her again, "Can we talk?"

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Please?" I said softly and tilted my head to the side slightly, "Taylor told me that you know."

Her eyes darted to her left wall, as if indicating to the blonde that was sitting two walls away. She was quiet for a moment, probably mulling this new information over. Finally, though, she stood up and walked right past me out of her cubicle.

I turned around and immediately started to follow her, and we walked in silence for a little bit until we reached a door that she stepped out of, I behind her.

The door closed and we were left alone at what seemed to be the stairwell. She turned to face me and crossed her arms, not saying anything. Alright then, she obviously wanted me to start.

"Miley—"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Okay. I guess she didn't want me to start. "I didn't—"

"Who doesn't mention the fact that they were fucking engaged?" She snapped and turned away from me, uncrossing her arms and running them roughly through her waves.

"I was never engaged." I responded calmly. My mom once told me that when a girl is screaming at you, it's best to just stay calm and eventually she'll get calmer, too. I never had to test that theory out until now.

"Proposed, same fucking thing…" Miley mumbled.

"No, it's really differe—"

"No it's not because if she would've said yes than you would've been engaged! So there!" Her shouts were getting louder so I was starting to hope that this door was soundproof.

"But she didn't say yes." I stated and bit my lip for a moment. When she didn't start screaming again, I took this as a sign that I should continue. "Miley, I didn't tell you because when we first started going out, I honestly didn't even think about it. Like, you were the only thing on my mind at that point."

She let out a dry laugh and I took a deep breath because I wanted to stay calm.

"And then once I did think of it, I didn't think it was important to mention because she isn't a part of my life anymore and she wasn't a part of yours. So who cares if I dated her? You've dated others before me, too, I'm sure. But the only thing that matters is that I'm with you now."

"Yeah?" She snapped again and turned back to face me, "Well what about when I invited her into my home and tried becoming friends with her? Did you think to tell me then?"

"I didn't know it was her."

"Bullshit!" Miley shrieked and threw her hands up.

"Miley." I said more firmly this time and took a step closer to her, which only caused her to take two steps away, "I really didn't. I had no idea that it was the same Demi."

"What about when I mentioned that she went to the same fucking college as you?"

I sighed and looked down at my shoes, "I didn't put two and two together. I had no idea that it was the same Demi, Miles, honest."

She looked up into my eyes as if testing to see if I was telling the truth. I guess she figured I was because she seemed to calm down after that and dropped her hands to her sides. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before talking again. "Did you love her?"

At this point, I didn't see why I should lie. So I took a deep breath as well, "Yes." I answered and she opened her eyes, "I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't."

She dropped her eyes and I saw them glaze over a bit so I stepped closer to her. She didn't step away this time.

"But that was a long time ago, Miley. Yeah, I did love her. Who I was back then loved who she was back then. But I'm a different person now and I'm sure she is, too. That's the point, it's in the past. She's in my past."

She let out a soft sniffle and quickly swiped at her eyes before looking up at me again, probably not wanting me to see her vulnerable, "So you don't still have feelings for her?" She questioned softly.

I shook my head, "Of course not, Miley." This was the first time in my life I was so sure of my answer when someone asked me that question. "You're who I'm with now, Miley. And I like you… I like you a lot. Isn't that what matters?"

She hesitated before nodding her head slowly and I took this as a sign that she wasn't mad anymore so I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders, pulling her body against mine, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She reciprocated by wrapping her own arms around my waist and digging her face into my chest, "I just felt so stupid…" She trailed off and I sighed.

Instead of answering I just pulled back enough to let our lips meet and kissed her gently. She kissed back softly and everything felt okay and that was the moment I knew that even though it's been a short while with us, if things get rocky, all we needed was each other and everything would feel okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So basically, a few important things... !READ THIS EVEN THOUGH IT'S LONG PLEASE! Okay. :)<strong>

** I was reading over past chapters and I realized that I'm kind of rushing through things and I haven't really given you guys an inside look at Nick and Miley's lives as individuals let alone as a couple. Like you haven't really been experiencing their relationship with them in the story except for a few fluff scenes, and I feel really shitty about that! Like I want you guys to feel connected to the characters and to their relationship. So I'm gonna try to incorporate that a little more in the next few chapters. I was just thinking about it and sometimes I start a story and I don't really think about details that I want in the story and then only once it's too late I realize that I missed out on them so I get all mad at myself and end up giving up on the story. BUT! I don't want to do that this time, so instead I'm just gonna go with what I have already set out and try and include some of the things that I feel like are missing. I don't know if any of you care how I feel about my own writing as long as you get to read it, really, but I still wanted to mention that... Idk. :P**

**Another thing, if you haven't already: Please check out the preface to my new story "Two Wrongs" and let me know what you think. :) And to the anon who commented on it saying that the plot was a little overused and you want me to continue this story; I agree, that plot is overused but if you think about it... What plot isn't? Even if the plot is overused, it's how you make it your own that matters and that's what I plan on doing. And also, of course I'm continuing this story. I just will have more time to write now that it's summer so I felt like starting a new story. I'll be focusing on both of them, so no worries. :)**

**Okay. This has been a long authors note and thanks to whoever actually read the whole thing. Include "CHICKEN" in your review if you did. :P (I'm eating it now...)**

**Please review! Twitter; takejonasalong. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
